Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life
by SuzyUSA
Summary: HM: AWL. I did this for a Language Arts Assignment. It's short but, I like!


Sakura had just arrived to a place named Mineral Town, a fairly pretty town but, quite   
  
boring, two days ago. She made what little money she could, the currency, Gold, was much   
  
different than what she was used to. Sakura had barley enough money to afford to stay there. She   
  
tried farming, but, failed miserably she longed to know how to take care of animals. But, She had   
  
heard of another town called Forget-Me-Not-Valley. It sounded exotic and she craved adventure.   
  
With her 500G she headed for the town which was just south of Mineral Town. Hours upon hours   
  
she trotted down the never-ending pathway. Finally, coming to a large hill that sloped down so far   
  
it was like you were actually going straight down. Running down the path almost tumbling over   
  
Sakura could see a river flowing from the top of the as far as she could see, then emptying into   
  
the ocean. Two small buildings, they both looked like houses, both brown, and three large fields   
  
filled with an array of crops. Out of the closest house came a girl, with medium-length brown hair,   
  
shining brown eyes, and a gardening outfit. After a boy with black hair, a white shirt, and jeans.  
  
"Hello!" called Sakura running quickly towards them.  
  
"Hello? Who are you?"said the brown-haired girl  
  
"I'm Sakura Tsukino... I heard this was wonderfully great! I used to live in Mineral Town and   
  
before lived in Europe,"   
  
commented Sakura.  
  
"You must be a traveler then. Well, I'm Celia and this is Marlin. Inside is Vesta his sister. "  
  
As if on cue, a door was heard opening and closing. A large women with orange hair and wearing   
  
a gardening outfit similar to Celia's walked to them.  
  
"Sakura Tsukino, Vesta." announced Celia.  
  
Sakura had asked Vesta if there was anywhere to stay, Vesta told Sakura to go to the Inner Inn,   
  
and told Celia to guide her. Sakura walked into the kitchen from the main lobby to meet two cheerful faces.  
  
"Hello!" squeaked the dark-haired women.  
  
"I'm Ruby and this is my husband Tim. He also have a child named Rock," she said happily.  
  
"Sakura Tsukino. Nice to meet you... I'm looking for a room...." Sakura said sleepily.  
  
"Yes, yes,"chimed Ruby," The rooms are up the stairs from the main lobby. Nami and Rock live  
  
upstairs as well. When you walk up the stairs there should be a door right in front of you. Oh! The   
  
rent is 15G a day."  
  
They exchanged 15G for a room key. Sakura headed for the room, upon opening the   
  
door she could tell it was plain. Brown ceiling and walls, white carpet, brown table, white dresser   
  
and bed wasn't much. Merely 7:00 P.M. she headed for bed. Waking up the next morning, Sakura   
  
rolled over and got up. She went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
At 10:15, Sakura Tsukino set of to meet new people. Some new friends she made were   
  
Galen and Nina (whom where married), Wally and Chris (who were also married), Lumina,   
  
Muffy, Nami, Celia, and Romana (Lumina's grandma).  
  
Sakura ended up meeting Nami, Celia, and Muffy at the Blue Bar (served non-alcoholic   
  
drinks).  
  
"So,"said Muffy casually," Do you like James Anderson from the Ranch Farm? He's so nice!  
  
Ooh! I hope he marries me!" The blonde flipped her hair and giggled. Nami and Celia rolled their  
  
eyes.  
  
Sakura shrugged and responded,"I haven't met him yet... I'll go meet him."  
  
Sakura left Muffy with a angry and surprised look.   
  
From what she could see there was a barn, a shipping area, and two houses. In the grazing   
  
area she saw a bull, a female cow and small sheep. Sakura petted the female cow. It mooed   
  
joyfully. Sakura smiled and continued petting her. To the west of Sakura, she saw a large area  
  
with an array of crops including turnips, melons, and strawberries.  
  
"Hey..." came a calm and soothing voice. When Sakura turned around she saw a man with ruffled  
  
brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and he wore muddy, loose overalls.  
  
"James Anderson," said Sakura turning around, "I'm Sakura Tsukino. I was wondering... could  
  
you teach me how to raise crops and take care of animals?"  
  
"Why not?" James replied, "Hey, that cow's name is Amy. Hold on minute."  
  
He was gone for awhile, but, then returned with an old man although his hair was fairly  
  
brown, he looked in his fifties. He was hunched over and frowning.  
  
"Takakura Saji, this is Sakura Tsukino." rang James Anderson's happy voice.  
  
"No" said Takakura each word swimming in venom,"Women cannot become farmers."  
  
Takaura departed with an even lower frown.  
  
James sighed sadly, "I don't know what his problem is! He's always telling me to be friendly with   
  
women and get married."  
  
Sakura Tsukino awoke the next morning pleasantly in her semi-comfy bed at Inner Inn.  
  
She didn't forget what James had said before she left,"Come over when you wake up. Takakura  
  
must have been grumpy yesterday, you can still come and learn what you want."  
  
She hopped out of bed almost squealing, and headed for the farm. Skipping down to the  
  
Ranch Farm, Sakura met Takakura before she had even stepped a foot on the dirt pathway.   
  
Takakura he stopped dead in his tracks, his frown seemed permanently stapled on his face. His   
  
hunched back made her wince. Takakura's glare was so awful Sakura wanted to punch him in the  
  
face. He continued walking as if nothing happened.  
  
"That was awkward!" thought Sakura  
  
James and Sakura worked on seasons of crops and how to properly water them, and how   
  
to milk cows. Sakura caught on quickly and enjoyed learning.  
  
The next day while walking to the farm she met with Takakura.  
  
"What makes you think you can run a farm?" He hissed and walked off.  
  
She ignored anything he said but, she was getting embarrassed. He had no right to say   
  
anything like that. She never told James, she would be flustered and unable to explain.  
  
Day after day the horrible Takakura hurled insults at Sakura though she continued to  
  
ignore him. He was non-stop harassment and James never seemed to notice anything wrong.  
  
Day after day James Anderson fell in love with Sakura Tsukino. Until one day....  
  
"Sakura...." James stammered.  
  
"I love you..." he admitted. Sakura managed a squeak of surprise. Out of his pocket he took a blue   
  
feather. Sakura gasped loudly.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura's eyes went huge as she replied "YES!"  
  
Sakura and James married happily. Muffy was devastated with the decision but accepted it.  
  
Grant became Muffy's new love interest and they married soon after. Celia, who had rejected  
  
Marlin's proposal one time before because she hoped James would marry her, had accepted on  
  
the second much to Marlin's liking. Nami, departed after they married claiming she was a traveler  
  
who forgot to leave and how now she found an opportune time. After bidding then farewell and  
  
congratulations, Nami left for good never to come back.  
  
On the day after James and Sakura's wedding they from Galen weeping outside his house.  
  
He told them Nina had just died. It devastated all three of then and they attended Nina's funeral  
  
that afternoon.  
  
James and Sakura Anderson a few years later, had a baby names Toya Takakura   
  
Anderson. It was then when Takakura realized how happy they were together, and realized he   
  
loved Sakura. Afer all that's all he wanted for James. To grow up and have a family. Takakura   
  
apologized for his behavior in the past, eleven years later he died happily. 


End file.
